Keeper of Death Rewrite
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: A young girl, hidden away in the shadows is now coming into the light of the Magical world. Her mother handed her off to Dementors when she was a child to keep her safe. But now she's going to Hogwarts to learn how to control her powers and her magic. Starts in 4th book. DracoXOC eventually (this is a rewrite of my other Keeper of Death story)


**I keep thinking to myself, dang, I wrote this in like 2006. I first posted this story on Quizilla. How in the world could I think this was decent? Well thankfully I have decided to rewrite this story. I'll be adding a lot more details and I'll be putting in more events throughout the story, so it doesn't just follow what happens with Mr. boy who lived. I am sure it's going to turn out better than how I first started writing it. And because so many people liked it when it was all bony, I'm hoping you'll all like it just as much now that it's filling out some more. It's going to be wonderful. And this chapter is probably going to be a lot longer than the first 6 chapters I have posted in the first 2 fanfiction chapters I have posted. **

**I hope you all enjoy the rewrites that are going on on my account right now ~ And enjoy the newest rewrite of Keeper of Death ~ **

Keeper of Death Rewrite – Chapter 1

Water was heavily splashing against the rocks. The roar of the waves crashing upon the side of the cliff was a comforting and normal sound to be heard in this bare land. The only things near this cliff was Azkaban, a tiny forest that went to the cliff's edge, and a tiny shack hidden within the trees.

Azkaban is a place for people to be punished. All of the wizarding world has heard of the tortures that take place at that horrible place. The tortures that were carried out by their unfeeling and cruel guards, the Dementors. Dementors, the things made of nightmares. Flying around with their black cloaks billowing behind them. Almost everyone fears them completely. But there are a small amount that aren't afraid. One of the people who is not afraid is a young girl named Elizabeth Anne Marie.

Elizabeth is a young girl who has been hidden away for most of her life. Her mother wanted her safe from the world and all those who would want to harm her. She gave her daughter to the Dementors when the young girl was just a baby. The mother knew that because of her, her daughter would never have a normal life. Elizabeth would be hunted down and possibly killed if her mother had kept her.

Elizabeth has long black wavy hair that goes down to her waist. She will normally pull it into a ponytail, a messy bun, or she'll braid it and wrap it into a braided half bun with part of it hanging out into a ponytail. She is very pale, with light freckles scattered on her face and shoulders. Her eyes shined like coins, a silver color that was inhuman. Being such an inhuman like person helped her to fit in with her Dementor family.

Elizabeth is use to things in her life with the Dementors being boring. She wasn't allowed to do a lot, even though she tried. As an infant the girl had been kept at Azkaban, so the Dementors could keep an eye on her. But after she figured out how to get into and out of cells the Dementors decided it was time to move her into a place of her own, where she couldn't get hurt easily. She was now a teenager, and she would explore and cause trouble. However she never did anything that would cause for her to be seen or noticed by the outside world. She lived in her own bubble, and she was happy to have that. But things were going to pick up at a very fast pace this evening.

She was asleep in the tiny shack. The moon was full tonight, the light from it was shining through the window. It illuminated her form that was wrapped up in a thin blanket. The Dementors were flying close to the house. They knew that it was almost time for the headmaster's arrival. He was going to be coming once again to try to get Elizabeth to go to Hogwarts. He had been coming every year to try to convince the Dementors to let her go. Each year before they had said no, she was not ready, and she wouldn't be able to handle going into the outside world. But this year, they were going to allow for her to decide. She was 13 now, she needed to learn how to control her magic.

A sharp 'pop' from outside the tiny shack startled the girl. It was about 1 in the morning. Elizabeth got up from the bed and walked to the door. She pulled up the cover for the peephole and peered outside. A man in long purple robes stood outside the door. His hand raised to knock on the worn wood of the door. She pulled the door open quickly with a smile.

"Hello professeur. Are you here to ask me your annual question?" Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. She was so happy.

He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I am here to ask you if you would like to come to Hogwarts next year."

A dark figure floated down towards the door, cloak was fluttering in every direction.

"Hi papa!" Elizabeth waved and smiled even more at his appearance.

"Hello my dear." The Dementor said in a raspy voice. This was Erik. He was one of the few Dementors in existence who could speak to humans in English. There were ways of communicating with humans that all Dementors knew, but learning to speak had been a difficult skill to master.

Elizabeth looked up at him and turned to Dumbledore. "It's my decision this year? Right? I'm 13 now, I think I can take care of myself." She held her arms out as if to show how big she was, however her tiny body didn't help make her seem big.

"Yes Elizabeth. You get to decide this year. It would be a pleasure if you would like to come to Hogwarts and learn magic from some of the best teachers to be found in Europe."

"Yes! I would love to go to Hogwarts!" She jumped up and walked towards Erik. "It's not that I don't like living here with you and the rest of the family papa, but I want to see the world. I want to actually be able to do things without you trying to control every moment of my life. I can take care of myself, and once I get back I'll be able to take care of myself more than I can now."

Erik let out a hiss of air. "I would rather you stay here…" He turned to Dumbledore and floated towards him. "She will be safe with you? Can you promise me she will not be harmed?"

Dumbledore sighed and clasped his hands together. "I promise we will try to keep her safe, but I cannot promise that she will not be harmed. I know children will be children and will tease each other, but we try to keep those problems down as much as possible. Don't worry."

Erik bobbed his head and looked back towards Elizabeth. She was smiling at him. "Please papa. This is what I want."

"Alright… I will not stop you from going to Hogwarts in the upcoming year. But if something happens, I will be there to take you back here. I will not have you be endangered in ways that your mother feared."

She cried out and jumped at Erik, her arms wrapped around his 'body'. She is one of the few people who would ever be allowed to touch a Dementor. Dumbledore smiled at the scene before him. Not many were able to witness a heartless creature having a moment of humanity.

She ran back into the house to figure out what she would want to bring with her to Hogwarts.

Erik looked to Dumbledore again after the door was closed. "Are you sure that she will be safe? Her actual father is there… and he knows nothing about her. I don't want for her to get hurt by him because he is ignorant. She doesn't need that disappointment in her life."

"I will find a way to break it to him slowly. I don't know how he is going to react to finding out he has a daughter. He probably never expected anything like this to happen."

"Thank you professor."

"It is no problem…" Dumbledore said before he was cut off. The door of the house had been thrown open.

"Uhhh…. What exactly should I bring to Hogwarts with me? I haven't really been to a school before…" She looked smaller while asking these questions. She looked at her feet and held her hands behind her back.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. He pulled a letter from his pocket, he held it out to Elizabeth. "Here. This is a list of supplies you will need for school, and things that will be useful during the school year. I can take you to go shopping for these supplies near the end of the summer. Or I can send one of the teachers to help you."

Elizabeth grabbed the letter with a smile and was about to open it, but Erik glided forward quickly. "I would rather it were you Professor. I don't know if I can trust anyone else with her just yet."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "That will be no problem for me. I will send you a letter a few days before we can go shopping, so you can prepare to be out in the world."

Elizabeth grinned again and opened the letter. Inside in a fancy script, the letter said ~

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mrs. Marie, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term will begin on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Elizabeth held the letter close and smiled. "Thank you professor for this opportunity. I can't wait!" She ran back inside and put the letter away. She walked back outside. "I hope you have a wonderful evening professor Dumbledore, I'm going to head to bed. This has been such an amazing night."

He nodded at her and opened the door again. "Go to bed. I will send an owl in a weeks' time. Goodnight Elizabeth."

She smiled once more and walked back into the house. "Goodnight papa" She yelled before she ran to her bed and went back to sleep.

"Do you think she is prepared professor?"

"I think she will do just fine. But there are going to be some hardships in her life that are still to come." The professor said and turned away from Erik. "It was a pleasure Erik." And with a 'pop' he apparited away.

Erik flew off towards Azkaban, worried about what could happen with Elizabeth gone and at school.

**More details for all of you ~ it's a lot longer and a lot nicer. I'll be explaining things more later, I'm also going to change things up a little bit. There isn't really going to be a romance for a long while. Only sort of crush like things for Draco and her later. She's going to be more innocent in this one, mostly because I'm making it so she hasn't really been around people other than the Dementors. It should work out how I want it to. Well if you have any questions send me a review or a message. I will answer most questions and if you like it favorite it or follow it ~ Thanks for reading ~ **

**And this is the second update in one night, wow! Wasn't expecting this. Now it's time to work on my French cultural assignment that's due tomorrow. **


End file.
